matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyndall
Tyndall is the Mission Controller for Zion military operations within the Matrix. She can be contacted anytime via the mission menu (the player's cell phone). Background Tyndall is a pod-born human serving with the Zion military. While she was originally a field operative who conducted missions within the Matrix, an accident during one such operation caused a malfunction in her jacks, and she was lucky to escape the Matrix with her life. It has been suggested that if she were to attempt to enter the Matrix with this condition, she would die. Now, in lieu of carrying out missions in the Matrix herself, Tyndall works within Zion Command to hand down orders to Zion operatives performing tasks in the Matrix via cellular phone. At times, Tyndall also relays coordinates to operators so that they can be shown as waypoint markers to operatives running missions. Tyndall has, at times, expressed an extranormal fascination with previous Zion Commander Jason Lock, including a great remorse for his supposed death and a great wave of relief when members of E Pluribus Neo informed Zion that they had found him alive. It has been suggested by some that she has either a professional admiration for him, or, perhaps, a more romantic interest. Initiation Missions :; Meet with Niobe (4) :: Meet with Niobe at the Vauxton building, in Downtown. :; Meet with Niobe (4) :: Meet with Niobe at the Stamos building in the Barrens. :; Meet with Niobe (3) :: Meet with Niobe at the Stamos building in the Barrens :; Meet with Niobe (2) :: Meet with Niobe at the Zion Outpost in the Slums :; Meet with Niobe (1) :: Meet with Niobe at the Zion Outpost. :; The Stolen Artifact :: Carry out an assignment with the first redpill you extracted :; Buffer Overflow :: Shutdown a Network Mainframe to access vital data. :; Recon and Retrieval :: Resupply an internal base for Zion. :; Signal Loss :: Make an exchange with one of the Merovingian's men. :; Liberation of the Theses. :: Recover sensitive data and send it back to Zion :; Protection :: Rescue a small group of Zion Operatives from the Merovingian.* :; Moving Target :: Pickup important intel from a bluepill. :; Just Another Pretty Face. :: Rescue a comatose hostage from Exiles. :; Second Thoughts :: Extract a Zion Operative and escort him to a hardline. :; The End of the Beginning :: Rescue a pair of bluepill hostages from Exiles :; Meet Niobe :: Meet with Niobe at a Redpill Extraction Point :; Transcendence. :: Extract a potential redpill that has already become self-aware of the Matrix :; The Potential :: Recruit your first potential redpill. :; Computer Crackdown :: Steal an informational dossier on an Exile for Zion. :; Network Tampering :: Escort a Zion hacker to crack into a Machine network. :; The Internuncio :: Protect an important Matrix artifact for Zion. :; Exile Extermination :: Assassinate an Exile for Zion. :; Welcome to the Matrix :: Introduction assignment inside the Matrix. Category:Mission Contacts Category:Zionite Characters Category:Zionite NPCs Category:Mission Controllers